


Carry On

by alienspronkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester. Hunters of the supernatural. Raised hunters by their father after their mother died. Now they live in a secret bunker with an angel. Their normal life. After that angel died, however, they took in the thing he died protecting, Lucifer's son, which comes with its ups and downs.Trigger WarningAnxiety and depressionAlcoholKidnappingSuicide mentions
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Wednesday afternoon 

"Dean. Why do you insist on needing attention?" Castiel asked. 

"Because I'm bored. Sam goes to sleep so early, man," Dean complained. 

"It's two in the morning," Castiel said blankly. 

"Exactly," Dean said. "I go to bed at like three in the morning."

"Entertain yourself," Castiel said with a glare. "Watch Netflix. Read a book-"

"Absolutely not," Dean said. "Reading is Sam's thing."

"Look for a case to work on," Castiel said. "Watch television. Cook. Do something that will entertain you." 

"Come on," Dean complained. "I'm bored. I wanna do something with you." 

"You're so annoying," Castiel said before walking closer to Dean and putting his fingers to his forehead, knocking Dean out. 

Castiel stared at Dean unconscious at the library table and rolled his eyes before covering Dean with his trench coat. 

"Dean? You good? You've been in here all morning," Sam said as he came into Dean's room, seeing him lying on the bed. 

"I'm good, Sammy," Dean said as he stared at the wall and covering himself more with the blankets. 

"I made food," Sam said.

"I'm not hungry," Dean said. 

"You? Not hungry?" Sam asked. "Since when?" 

"Since now. I'm just not hungry," Dean said. 

"Dean-" Sam said. 

"I said I'm not hungry," Dean snapped. "Okay? Just leave me alone right now, Sammy. Please."

"Okay. If you wanna talk or anything, I'm here," Sam said before walking away.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes before feeling around for a bottle of beer. He finally grabbed one and took a sip before realizing it was empty. 

"Come on," Dean complained before getting out of the bed and walking into the kitchen, seeing a sandwich on the counter. "Sammy. Always looking out for me."

Dean sighed and went to the counter and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He made his way over to the table and sat down before pouring himself a glass and chugging it. 

"Seriously, Dean? At least eat something," Sam said as he came into the kitchen. 

"I'm not hungry," Dean said. 

"That's a lie," Sam said. "You're always hungry. This is about Cas, isn't it?"

"Yes. Okay?" Dean said before Sam sat across from him. 

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly. "Cas is dead. You can blame Lucifer for that. And Jack."

"Jack wasn't even born yet, Dean," Sam said. 

"Can we please just not talk right now? I just wanna...drink in silence, I guess," Dean said quietly. 

"Fine. Only if you eat," Sam said as he got up and grabbed the sandwich before putting it in front of Dean. 

"Fine," Dean said before he started eating. 

Sam sat back down after grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink. He watched as Dean quickly chowed down on the sandwich before going back to the alcohol. 

"I loved him," Dean said quietly as he stared at the glass, breaking the silence. 

"I know," Sam said. 

"What? You..."

"If you think I'm gonna judge you or blame you or anything....I'm not," Sam said. "Did you honestly think that you ever had any choice in the matter?"

Dean stared at Sam, completely frozen. 

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said before Dean quickly got up and left, going past Jack in the hallway. 

"Is Dean okay?" Jack asked as he came in with a sad and concerned expression. 

"Yeah. He's fine," Sam said. "Cas' death is hitting him hard, that's all."

Sam smiled before he got up and left, Jack staying in the kitchen. 

"Castiel," Jack said, his eyes glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday afternoon 

"Dean? Hey," Sam said as he came into Dean's room, seeing him sitting up on the bed and tapping his leg anxiously on the floor. "You okay? I wanted to check up on you." 

"Fine," Dean said, his tone slightly anxious. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "Are you...Are you getting a panic attack right now?"

"No," Dean said, Sam rubbing his eyes. 

"Dean-"

"I'm fine," Dean said before rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you getting a panic attack because of before?" Sam asked. 

Dean nodded anxiously, Sam sighing and leaning against the wall. 

"Did I say something wrong earlier? I'm sorry if I did," Sam said. 

"No. You didn't say anything wrong, Sammy. Dad did," Dean said anxiously, running his hand through his hair. 

"What?" Sam asked weirdly. "Dad? Dads been dead, Dean. What are you talking about?"

"He's the one who...who brainwashed me into believing that this is wrong," Dean said anxiously. "Ever since I was a kid. He..."

"I know," Sam said sadly. 

"I hate that bastard so much," Dean said anxiously, his eyes watering. "Hell, I can't even be happy because of him. I can't even enjoy my life without him having changed something or messed with it." 

Dean ran his hand through his hair anxiously again, still tapping his leg on the floor. 

"Dean. Dad is gone."

"His abuse isn't!" Dean said loudly, his eyes watering. "Wanna know why I eat so much? Because he either starved me when I did something wrong or we ran out of food and I gave it to you. So whenever I get food now, I...I have to eat. Wanna know why I bury myself in women? Because of dad. He brainwashed me into thinking what I am is wrong so of course the only way he would see me as normal is if I do that! And it just stuck with me."

"Dean. You're okay. Dad is gone. And you're...you're not something that needs to be fixed. You're a human being who has feelings...feelings that aren't wrong," Sam said. 

"Wanna know why I hide my feelings? Because of dad brainwashing me into it. I had to hide my emotions around him. I had to be the good soldier who followed orders. I was a kid! I was a kid! I deserved to have a childhood where I felt safe. And where I didn't have to worry about being killed by a demon or a werewolf or some monster," Dean said before getting quiet. "I'm glad the bastard is dead...but what he did to you and me...it's stuck with us...forever."

Dean looked in the doorway and saw Jack standing there. 

"What?" Dean asked with a glare, his hands shaking slightly. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but...I found a case," Jack said. "You told me to find a case and I found one. People are being murdered in a small town."


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday morning 

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked as he sat in the backseat of the impala while Sam drove. 

"Fine," Dean said, tapping his leg on the floor. 

"Dean. We could have taken this case another time or let someone else handle it. Especially since you're not really feeling that great right now," Sam said. 

"I'm fine. Fake it till you make it, right," Dean said before leaning back against the seats tiredly, his vision slightly blurry. 

"Jack, since I'm driving, tell us about the case," Sam said. 

"You said to look for murders, so I did," Jack said. 

"Alright. Anything else?" Dean asked gruffly. 

"You didn't tell me to look for anything else," Jack said hesitantly. "You just said murders."

"So we're going to a case that probably isn't even a case?" Dean asked blankly. 

"Dean. Calm down," Sam said. 

"No," Dean said with a glare. "We've been driving for hours." 

"Yes. Calm down," Sam said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a fidget spinner. "Take this."

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"You need to calm down. Fidget toys and stuff to do with your hands help with anxiety attacks. Trust me," Sam said. 

"Yeah. I remember you had a lot as a kid," Dean said as he started playing with the fidget spinner. 

"What's an anxiety attack?" Jack asked. 

"It's like an episode of intense panic or fear or...anxiety," Sam explained. "It affects everyone differently."

"Are you having one right now?" Jack asked Dean. 

"Yes," Dean said blankly. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. 

"I will be, eventually," Dean said. 

"If I can help you not feel like this, let me know what I can do and I'll do it," Jack said.

"Thanks, kid," Dean said quietly, Jack nodding. "Usually people who are dealing with this just try to relax and wait it out. Sometimes there isn't even that much that can be done to help. Time is just needed to get rid of it."

"And rest," Sam said. "It takes about the same amount of energy it would take you to run a marathon." 

"So Dean should sleep," Jack said. 

"You can't sleep when you're getting an anxiety attack. Hell, sometimes even after you can't," Dean said. "I'm just gonna wait until it's gone."

"How many murders are there?" Sam asked. 

"Four," Jack said. "The newspaper article didn't really have much information though."

"You think they're hiding something?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know," Jack asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday morning 

"Are you gonna be able to function or anything? If not, Jack and I can work the case," Sam said as they drove up to a crime scene. 

"No. I'm fine," Dean said. "I need the distraction anyway."

"Okay," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"So you wear suits and pretend to be FBI and people just believe that?" Jack asked weirdly. 

"Yes," Dean said blankly before getting out of the car. "You're only here to observe so."

Jack nodded and got out of the car and followed Sam and Dean to the body. 

"This area is closed off," a cop said. 

"FBI," Dean said before the cop moved the caution tape and they walked closer to the body. 

"Can I help you?" The sheriff asked. 

"Yeah. FBI," Dean said. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"A couple was here together late last night. The girl, shot multiple times in the back. The guy, shot twice in the chest," the sheriff said. 

"Sam. A word," Dean said before pulling Sam aside. 

"Yeah?"

"What the hell?! This was supposed to be a case. Not a case," Dean said. "This is a human."

"I know," Sam said. 

"I thought you checked out the case before we left to make sure it was actually a case," Dean said. 

"I was a little distracted," Sam said with a glare. "It's fine. We can just work this case. I thought you wanted a distraction anyway."

"I do," Dean said before rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Fine. Let's work this."

Sam walked back over while Dean rubbed his eyes again. 

"Demons I get. People are crazy," Dean said to himself. 

"Sorry about that. Any suspects?" Sam asked the sheriff. 

"A jogger saw a man walking away. He was wearing a hood and sunglasses," the sheriff said. 

"Sunglasses? At night?" Dean asked, the sheriff nodding. 

"So the jogger didn't get any look at who this could have been?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah. Unfortunately nothing," the sheriff said before rubbing his eyes and hearing his phone ring. "I gotta take this. If you three need any help, you just let me know. I wanna catch this psycho."

"So? Any ideas? Because I got nothing," Dean said after the sheriff walked away. "Sammy? You good?"

"Somethings...off about this," Sam said as he stared at the crime scene. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. 

"It's almost...I don't know," Sam said as he looked around. 

"Okay then," Dean said. "I have no idea how to solve a real case."

"Why can't you just do the same thing you would for a fake case?" Jack asked. 

"He's right. Let's just solve this case the same way we would any other case," Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday afternoon 

"Is Sam okay?" Jack asked quietly, seeing Sam sitting on the bed and staring at the floor. 

"He's fine. He's just thinking," Dean said as he ate the burger in his hand, Jack copying him. 

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly to Dean. 

"For what?" Dean asked as he continued to eat his burger. 

"For making you come all the way out here. I'm sorry," Jack said sadly. "This isn't your normal case and I'm just...you're wasting your time and it's all my fault. I'm sorry." 

"Kid. Listen," Dean said as he wiped his hands on his jeans. "I...I need a distraction. And I need it right now. And you gave that to me. So...thank you."

Jack nodded before Dean grabbed a beer, Jack doing the same. 

"Why do you need a distraction? Because of Castiel?"  
Jack asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said quietly before chugging the beer in his hand, Jack copying him. 

"Do you miss him?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said quietly. "How are you doing though?"

"Me? You never ask how I'm doing," Jack said. 

"Well, now I am," Dean said. "How are you doing? You've only been alive for a little while now and...that's probably overwhelming."

"It is," Jack said. "Everything is so...confusing and...and intriguing and...interesting at the same time. I'm glad I have you and Sam to help me."

"It's the Zodiac!" Sam yelled, startling Dean and Jack. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"It's the Zodiac," Sam said as he came over. 

"What's a Zodiac?" Jack asked. 

"The Zodiac Killer was a serial killer in the 70s," Sam said. "The crime scene, the M.O, the hood, all of it, it's the same. We're dealing with the Zodiac Killer."

"Why are you happy about this? This...This is because of your serial killer fetish, isn't it?" Dean asked, Sam glaring at him. 

"Whats a fetish?" Jack asked. 

"Don't. Just don't. Don't ask," Dean said before looking back at Sam. 

"I'm telling you. It's the Zodiac Killer."

"Wouldn't he be like 200 years old or something?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said with a glare. "Technically, he could still be alive. The math lines up."

"So we're dealing with the Zodiac?" Jack asked. 

"Or a copycat," Dean said before rubbing his eyes. "Great. That's awesome. At least we have you and your serial killer fetish to help solve this."

"It's not a fetish," Sam said as he bitchfaced Dean. 

"Oh really?" Dean asked before hearing a phone ringing. 

"Agent Plant," Sam said as he answered the phone. "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"Another crime scene," Sam said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday evening 

"Well that crime scene was a total bust. It's just the same thing and no new information," Dean complained as they walked through the hallway back to the motel room. 

"Why did you get food if you just ate food?" Jack asked. 

"That was burgers. This is pie," Dean explained. 

"Why did you bring me along?" Jack asked, Dean sighing. 

"Sam works better in silence. And you're...growing on me I guess," Dean said, Jack getting a confused look. 

"Is that a good thing?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. It is," Dean said before opening the door to the room and finding it trashed. "What the hell?"

"Sam?" Jack called out. 

"Sammy?!" Dean called out anxiously as he searched the room. "Sam?"

"Where is he?" Jack asked. 

"I don't know," Dean said. "But...But you can find him."

"What?" Jack asked. 

"Use your powers, genius," Dean said. 

"I can't control them," Jack said. 

"Try-" Dean said blankly before stopping. "Okay. We're gonna have to take this slow. Look at me. Just close your eyes. I'm gonna close my eyes too."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes, Dean also closing his eyes. 

"Just...think about Sam," Dean said. 

"Okay," Jack said. 

"Now...try to find him," Dean said. "Please."

"I...I see him," Jack said, Dean smiling but still keeping his eyes closed. 

"Great. Great. That's great. Where?"

"He's...tied to a chair," Jack said weirdly. "And the room is...weird."

"What do you mean weird?"

"It's dusty and...trashed and...there's seats everywhere."

"Seats?"

"Yeah. And there's a stage and a white...tarp or something hanging on the stage," Jack said weirdly. 

"A movie theater," Dean said. "An abandoned movie theater. They're can't be that many around here. You did it, Jack."

"Dean?" Jack asked. 

"What?" Dean asked as he finally opened his eyes, seeing they weren't in the motel room anymore. "What the hell?"

"We're where I saw Sam," Jack said. "I...I didn't mean to bring us here. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, Jack. I don't have my gun on me though," Dean said before hearing voices coming from a different part of the building. "I'm gonna have to get real close to this guy to take him out."

Jack nodded before they followed the sounds into one of the rooms. Dean quickly grabbed Jack and pushed him on the floor so they could hide behind the rows of seats. 

"Go ahead," Sam said, staring at the guy pointing the gun at him. "Go ahead. Last time I checked, the real Zodiac never killed anyone in a movie theater. You wanna be him so badly but you can't. This never happened. So go ahead, pull the trigger."

"Stop talking," he said. 

"Go ahead," Sam said with a glare, staring at the barrel of the gun. 

Sam flinched and closed his eyes when the sound of a gunshot went off. He opened his eyes and froze. 

"Jack?" Sam asked, Jack standing in front of him on the stage. 

"You...You shot me," Jack said with an offended tone, staring at the hole in his shirt. 

"How-" the guy asked before getting knocked out with a metal pipe, Dean smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday afternoon 

"Well that was fun," Dean said sarcastically as he walked into the bunker, Sam and Jack following. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Sam with a concerned tone. 

"I'm fine, Jack. Trust me. My arms are just a little sore, that's all," Sam said. "I should be thanking you two. If you didn't show up when you did..."

"That was all Jack," Dean said. 

"Thank you," Sam said to Jack. 

"You're welcome," Jack said before Dean pulled him aside. "Hello."

"Hi?" Dean said weirdly. "I wanted to...uh...thank you, for saving Sam. Without you, he would be...he would be dead."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Jack said with a smile. "I still don't have much control over my powers."

"Yet," Dean said. "Sam, he's smart. He'll help you figure out what's going on. And...I'll help too."

"So you don't hate me?" Jack asked. 

"I...I don't hate you, Jack. I just...I miss Cas," Dean said before rubbing his eyes. "I'm slowly getting used to you, okay?"

Jack nodded. 

"It'll take time. And like I said before, you're growing on me. But it'll still take time," Dean said. 

"Okay," Jack said. 

"I'm gonna go to the store. Need anything?" Sam asked. 

"Beer," Dean said. 

"Absolutely not," Sam said. 

"No, thank yo-" Jack said, getting cut off by a noise coming from the kitchen. 

"Stay here, Jack," Dean said as he pulled out his gun and followed Sam. 

They followed the sound and walked into the kitchen before freezing. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, staring. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. 

"Is it...Is it really you?" Dean asked. 

"Yes-" Castiel said before getting cut off by Dean hugging him, Sam smiling. 

"Ahem," Sam said as he cleared his throat, Dean quickly pulling away. "How are you back?"

"I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much it sent me back," Castiel said blankly, Dean gaining a confused look. 

"Where were you? Heaven?" Sam asked. 

"No. I was in the Empty. It's where angels and demons go when they die apparently," Castiel explained. 

"How are you back?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. I heard someone call my name and I woke up. And then I got sent back here. It wasn't God though because he has no power in the Empty."

"So who's powerful enough to bring you back?" Sam asked. 

"Who cares as long as he's back?" Dean asked with a smile before rubbing his eyes. 

"Wait..." Sam said. 

"What now?" Dean complained. 

"Jack," Sam said. "Jack's powerful enough."

"Jack's a baby," Castiel said with a confused look. 

"Actually..." Dean said awkwardly before Jack walked in. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"Is that..." Castiel asked, Sam and Dean nodding. "Jack?"

"Hello," Jack said, raising his hand to wave. "Castiel?"

"Yes," Castiel said with a smile. 

"Did you bring Cas back?" Sam asked. 

"I...I wanted him back," Jack said. "Dean was so sad without him. And I just...I just wanted him back so Dean would be happy. And then...now he's back."


	8. Chapter 8

Friday evening 

"How long have I been gone?" Castiel asked, sitting across from Dean in the kitchen. 

"Too damn long," Dean said before drinking the beer bottle in his hand. 

"So...Jack's...not an infant," Castiel said. 

"Yeah," Dean said before rubbing his eyes. "It freaked me out too before I...you know...shot him-"

"Dean!" Castiel said with a glare. 

"What? He got back at me. Don't worry. He threw Sam and I against a wall and knocked us out," Dean said. "And then we had to save him from angels, who apparently want him, and found out he can get stabbed with an angel blade and live."

"I assume the angels want him for his power," Castiel said. 

"Yeah," Dean said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"How have you been, Dean?" Castiel asked. 

"Fine. Fantastic. Just great," Dean said. "We worked a case that wasn't a case. It was with a real person. Humans are crazy, man. It was a copycat of a serial killer. Sam enjoyed it though, blame his serial killer fetish for that. Oh and he got kidnapped by the killer but Jack saved him. And Jack can apparently get shot and survive too so that's interesting."

"I meant...how are you doing?" Castiel asked. "Like feelings."

"What's that?" Dean joked, Castiel glaring at him. "I'm better, Cas, now that you're back alive...again. Our lives are weird."

"How much have you been drinking since I've been gone? You tend to do that a lot," Castiel said, Dean sighing. 

"Just a little," Dean said. 

"Dean, I can tell when you're lying. You have a tell," Castiel said. "And I'm an angel. Tell me the truth." 

Dean rubbed his eyes before getting up and ushering for Cas to follow him. They walked through the hallways and into Dean's room, seeing the floor covered with empty beer bottles. 

"Dean-" Castiel said as he stared at the floor. 

"I know," Dean said. "Your death just hit me hard. That's all. I need to clean this up."

Dean walked away while Castiel kept staring at the beer bottles on the floor. 

"You look terrible," Castiel said as Dean came back in the room, holding a trash bag. 

"Thanks," Dean said blankly as he started grabbing bottles. 

"You do realize that bottles go in the recycling bin, right?" Castiel said. 

"Yeah. I do. I'm gonna put them all in the bag and then just dump it in the bin," Dean said. 

"Let me help," Castiel said with a smile. 

"I'm glad you're back. I...needed you back," Dean said.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday night 

"Kid. Movie night. Wanna join in?" Dean asked as he popped his head into Jack's room, seeing him sitting on his bed. 

"What are you watching?" Jack asked as he looked up from his phone. 

"All Saint's Day," Dean said with a smile. "Cas and I are gonna be having a marathon."

"Okay," Jack said as he got up off the bed, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"You doing okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. I'm good. Just thinking about...about my powers. I don't have much control yet...but I will," Jack said. "What's All Saint's Day about? Is it a good movie?"

"It's one of my favorite movies. After a Halloween prank went wrong and he got killed, David Yaeger comes back and he goes after the people who killed him," Dean explained. 

"Oh. That's sounds...graphic," Jack said with an anxious tone. 

"It is," Dean said as they walked into the Deancave and sat down on the couch. 

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked as he looked around. 

"He has a date," Dean said.

"With who?" Castiel asked as he came into the room with a bowl of popcorn. 

"Eileen," Dean said with a smirk. "I'm not expecting him to come anytime soon."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I'm not giving you the talk right now," Dean said. 

"What's the talk?" Jack asked. 

"Sam will explain it to you," Dean said before grabbing the bowl of popcorn. "Want some?"

"What is it?" Jack asked. 

"It's called popcorn."

"Does it explode?" Jack asked as he pulled his hand back. 

"No, it doesn't explode," Dean said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I thought the same thing as well at first," Castiel said to Jack before he sat down next to Dean. 

Jack hesitantly grabbed a piece of popcorn and ate it, him gaining a confused look. 

"Good? Not good?" Dean asked. 

"This is so good," Jack said. "Can I...Can I have more?" 

"Yeah. Sure, kid," Dean said as he handed him the bowl. "Ready?"

"Yes," Castiel said before Dean started the movie. 

——

"This movie makes no sense logically," Castiel said as he watched the movie. 

"Of course it makes sense. And besides, if it didn't make sense, which it does, it doesn't have to make sense because it's a movie," Dean said. 

"That sentence doesn't make sense," Castiel said. 

"Of course it does," Dean said blankly before looking over at Jack and seeing him completely wrapped in a blanket and staring at the tv. "Jack?"

"Jack? Are you alright?" Castiel asked. 

"F-Fine," Jack said, nodding quickly. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodbye." 

Jack quickly left the room, Dean and Cas gaining a confused look. 

"Okay then," Dean said weirdly. 

"Are you doing okay?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Dean, you nearly drank yourself to death when I was dead. I'm just making sure that you're alright," Castiel said. 

"I'm good. I'm good," Dean said. "I'm glad you're back, that's all."

"You smell of anxiety," Castiel said. 

"I...why are you smelling me?" Dean asked. 

"We're right next to each other, Dean. I smell you. And you smell like anxiety."

"It's nothing to worry about," Dean said. 

"Dean. Talk to me," Castiel said. 

"You being gone just...messed with my head," Dean said. 

"I hope you feel better," Castiel said. 

"Thanks, Cas."


	10. Chapter 10

Friday night 

"I really need to find something to do to manage my time and to occupy myself since I don't sleep," Castiel said to himself before hearing a scream. "Dean? Dean?!" 

Castiel quickly got up and left the library before going through the hallway and seeing Dean there. 

"Dean? Dean? Are you okay?" Castiel asked as he came over quickly. "What happened?" 

"Some...thing just...attacked. I couldn't see very well," Dean said. 

"What's going on? I heard screaming," Jack said as he came over. 

"What attacked you?" Castiel asked Dean. 

"I couldn't see. But it...it had an axe," Dean said as he went back into his room, seeing a giant gash in the mattress. "Son of a bitch. I was half asleep when I heard something and then I nearly got killed before I got out of the room. And then it just disappeared." 

"Hatchet Man," Jack said anxiously. 

"No," Dean and Castiel said at the same time.

"So what attacked you then if not Hatchet Man?" Jack asked. 

"I don't know," Dean said. 

"We should call Sam," Castiel said. 

"No. Nope. That's not gonna happen," Dean said. 

"Why not?" Jack asked. "He should know at least that we're being attacked." 

"He's on a date. It's been a while for him," Dean said, Castiel rubbing his eyes. "Plus, we can handle whatever this is."

"How did whatever this is even get in the bunker? There's warding," Castiel said. 

"I don't know. I gotta go check on the warding and see if it's damaged."

"I'll go with you. Having an angel may help," Castiel said, Dean nodding. 

"What about me?" Jack asked. 

"You'll be fine," Dean said before they left, Jack standing there anxiously. 

"Please don't leave...me...alone..." Jack said to himself as he heard a sound behind him. 

Jack hesitantly turned around and froze, seeing someone standing there with an axe. 

"Hatchet Man," Jack said quietly before quickly running away through the hallway. "Dean?! Cas?!"

"Jack?" Castiel called out before Jack ran into him and knocked them both on the floor. 

"Kid. What the hell? Did you see it?" Dean asked as he helped them up off the ground. 

"Yes. It was Hatchet Man," Jack said.

"Hatchet Man?" Dean asked. "That's a movie, Jack. It's not real."

"Yes! It is! I saw it!" Jack said. "You have to believe me."

"Killed in a prank gone wrong. Mechanic David Yaeger comes back every year on the day after Halloween. On All Saints' Day, Hatchet Man takes his revenge," Dean said to himself before getting looks. "What?" 

"Look out!" Jack yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday night 

"Go! I'll hold him off!" Dean yelled. 

"No," Castiel said. 

"Don't you dare take this away from me. If anyone is gonna fight David Yaeger, it's me," Dean said, Castiel rolling his eyes before grabbing Jack and leaving. 

"Is Dean going to be able to fight him off?" Jack asked anxiously before they went into the dungeon. 

"I hope so," Castiel said as he locked the door. 

"That's Hatchet Man. I told you," Jack said. 

"I believe you, Jack. I just...it doesn't feel like anything other than...celestial," Castiel said before freezing. 

"What? What is it? Is he here?" Jack asked anxiously before looking around the room. 

"No, Jack. It's...It's you. You're doing this," Castiel said. 

"What? No. No, I'm not," Jack said. 

"Yes. You are. It's giving off the same energy as you do. You're doing this and you don't even realize it," Castiel said. 

"I am?" Jack asked anxiously, Castiel nodding. "How do I stop this? How do I save Dean?"

"You have to stop," Castiel said. 

"I can't control my powers, Cas. I can't," Jack said. "Isn't there something we can do to stop my powers for me?"

"There are handcuffs with warding-" Castiel said as he referred to the handcuffs on the table, Jack immediately going over and putting them on. 

"Please tell me this will help," Jack said before the handcuffs melted off of him.

Jack froze and stared at his hands before looking back at Cas, his eyes watering. 

"I can't control this," Jack said anxiously as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna kill Dean. I'm gonna kill you."

"Jack. I promise you that we will be fine. You will not kill us at all. I promise. You just have to control this," Castiel said. 

"I can't," Jack said. 

"Look at me. I promise you that you will control this. Just relax and breathe," Castiel said. "You are safe. I am safe. Dean is safe. You will not hurt any of us. And we won't hurt you. And neither will Hatchet Man."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes before opening them again, his eyes glowing. Castiel stared at Jack before his eyes went back to normal, Jack getting tired enough to almost fall over but Cas catching him. 

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, Jack nodding. 

"Is it gone?" Jack asked tiredly. 

"Let's go check," Castiel said before going back into the hallway and finding Dean, seeing him standing there bloody. "Dean? Are you alright?"

"Super," Dean said sarcastically as he limped over. "He disappeared again."

"He's gone," Castiel said. "For good...I think."

"We think," Jack said. 

"Hey. I'm back," Sam said as he walked into the hallway before freezing, seeing Dean bloody and Jack half conscious and holding onto Cas. "Ummm...what-"

"Hatchet Man," the three of them said at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday afternoon 

"Jack still locked in his room?" Sam asked, Dean nodding. "I wanna go check on him."

"He's not gonna talk," Dean said. 

"Dean is right, surprisingly," Castiel said, Dean glaring at him. "Jack hasn't talked to any of us since Friday night. He most likely blames himself for Dean getting hurt."

"But it's not his fault," Dean said. 

"You're not blaming Jack? You?" Sam asked. "What parallel universe did I step into?"

"The kid can't control his powers," Dean said. "That's not his fault. I'm not gonna blame him for something that isn't his fault."

"That isn't like you," Castiel said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Alright. Stop," Dean said as he pushed away Cas' hand from his forehead as he tried to see if he had a fever, Sam laughing. "Shut up, Sam."

"I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone and go talk to Jack," Sam said before leaving.

Sam rubbed his eyes as he walked through the hallway, stopping outside Jack's door. He hesitantly knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer. 

"Jack. Hey. It's me. Can you open the door please?" Sam asked. "Please, Jack. I'm just here to check on you."

Sam sighed and went to walk away but heard the door unlock. He smiled and opened it, seeing Jack sitting on the bed and curled into a ball. 

"How are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"What's the talk?" Jack asked, Sam doing a double take. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Dean mentioned the talk when you were on a date and said that you would explain it to me," Jack said as he looked at Sam tiredly. 

"Cas will give you the talk," Sam said. "Wait, scratch that. I don't think anyone has ever given Cas the talk. Ummm...Dean will definitely explain it to you."

"Okay," Jack said quietly. 

"I can go get him if you want," Sam said. 

"No," Jack said quickly. "No. Please. I don't want to be near him or Cas."

"Why not?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. 

"I don't want to hurt them anymore," Jack said quietly as he stared at the floor. 

"Jack. You won't hurt us," Castiel said from the doorway next to Dean. "You won't."

"I already did," Jack said, his eyes watering. "I keep hurting people."

"Who have you hurt?" Castiel asked. 

"Dean on Friday," Jack said quietly. 

"Is there anyone else?" Dean asked. 

"No," Jack said. 

"Okay then," Dean said blankly. "We get hurt all the time. It comes with the lifestyle."

"I'm sorry. I can't hurt the only family I have left," Jack said before vanishing from the room. 

"Jack," Dean said, them having appeared in the middle of an alley. 

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I didn't even mean to take you with me. I can't control this." 

"Jack, look around. You still teleported you and me," Dean said. "It's okay. You'll learn to control this. It's not gonna be instantly that you learn this." 

Jack nodded and rubbed his watering eyes. 

"Great. Let's get back home then," Dean said.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday morning 

"Are you sure about this, Sammy? I mean a case with what's going on with...you know who right now?" Dean asked quietly as he drove the car, Cas and Jack in the backseat talking. 

"Yeah. It's good to get breaks from training. Maybe he just needs to relax and work on a case. We tried the drill sergeant training. We tried the relaxing training. We tried everything in between. He needs a break from training and to work a case. Who knows, it might help," Sam said. 

"You didn't even say that much about the case. You just said that you had a case in mind and had to go pick up some stuff," Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot. "We're here, I think. You only gave me an address."

"Yeah. This is it," Sam said. "Jack and I will be FBI. You two are going undercover."

"Undercover as what?" Castiel asked. 

"A retreat? Are you kidding me right now, Sam?" Dean complained as he looked at the sign. 

"That should be relaxing," Castiel said. "So it would be a good idea for you, Dean."

"Hey, give those back," Dean said as Sam took the car keys and put them in his pocket. 

"You're gonna drive off if I tell you the rest," Sam said before getting out of the car, Dean also getting out of the car. 

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked, him on one side of the impala while Sam was on the other. 

"It's a couples retreat," Sam said awkwardly, Dean glaring at him. 

"You're so lucky my gun is in the trunk," Dean threatened with a glare before getting closer to Sam. "This is because of what I told you, isn't it?"

"Because you came out to me? No, Dean," Sam said. "This is because we need to solve a case. And besides, if I was the one Cas was married to, you'd be jealous. And I'm not marrying you. So deal with it. Okay?"

Dean glared at Sam before looking in the car and ushering Cas and Jack to get out. 

"What's going on?" Castiel asked. 

"Is everything okay? You smell stressed, Dean," Jack said. 

"Sam signed Cas and I up for a couples retreat to work the case," Dean said with a glare. 

"W-What?" Castiel stuttered, choking. 

"Yeah. Blame Sam," Dean said with a glare. "I'm guessing Cas and I are dating for this undercover thing."

"Nope. You're married," Sam said as he handed Dean two rings. "I got those today. I now pronounce you husband and husband. Have fun. Don't shoot me."

"No promises," Dean said with a glare.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday afternoon 

"I hate this," Dean said. 

"I know, Dean. That's all you've said since we arrived," Castiel said. 

"Still hate this," Dean said. 

"You're lucky I don't knock you out," Castiel said with a glare. 

"Go ahead. I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore if I was unconscious. Actually that's a good idea. Can you knock me out?"

"No," Castiel said. 

"Awesome. Thanks. I'm gonna go throw myself down a flight of stairs now," Dean said before having his flannel grabbed by Cas. "I forgot how strong you were."

"Hi," a cheery girl said as she came over to them. 

"Hello," Castiel said. 

"Hi?" Dean said weirdly. 

"My name is Sadie. Here, everyone has their own...guide in a way. I organize your schedule and I plan your day out according to your interests. So you already went to orientation which is great, now I need you to fill out this form. It'll only take a few minutes of your time. It basically says your interests and your issues that you're having with your relationship. And then after that form is filled out, we'll find you two a place to stay. And then work our way from there. If you need anything, I'll be over there."

Sadie handed them both clipboard before walking away, Dean rubbing his eyes. 

"She had way too much Splenda today," Dean said before sitting down, Cas sitting next to him. "Whats our issues? Why are we here?"

"Ummm...communication," Castiel said. 

"Why that?" Dean asked. 

"Because you don't talk to me and tell me what's going on," Castiel said blankly. "And you don't express your emotions. Or communicate. Or-"

"I get it. Fine," Dean said with a glare before finishing filling out the form. "How long have we been married?"

"Pick a number," Castiel said. 

"Four," Dean said. "What do I like to do?"

"Annoy me," Castiel said blankly, Dean glaring at him. "You also like to die a lot."

"So do you," Dean said. 

"If we're going to be playing the married couple, we should act like it."

"You act like my wife all the time so I don't see a problem," Dean said blankly. 

"I don't understand. Why are you acting like this is a problem? Besides, we were fine before."

"Exactly, Cas. We don't need this. We're fine. Our relationship is fine."

"Is it?" Castiel asked. "Half the time you're staring at me and half the time you act like you hate me. I don't understand."

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now," Dean said before walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Monday afternoon 

"Welcome everyone. My name is Maxine, well I prefer Max. Take a seat next to your partner and we'll get started," Max said with a smile as everyone took a seat, Dean rolling his eyes. "If anyone doesn't know, this is group. This is for the couples who have trouble communicating and expressing their feelings. For starters, I want everyone to introduce themselves and something they like to do. I'll start. My name is Max and I like skateboarding."

Dean spaced out as everyone said their names before getting nudged by Cas. 

"Huh?" Dean asked. 

"Your turn," Max said. 

"Right. Yeah. I'm Dean."

"And what's something you like to do, Dean?"

"Like in my free time or what?" Dean asked. 

"Anything you like to do. Free time. Work. Hobbies. Interests. Anything."

"I like to eat pie," Dean said. 

"Me too," Max said with a smile. 

"My name is Castiel. And...I don't know what I enjoy doing."

"That's okay, Castiel. Some of us are just like that and that's perfectly fine. Now, I want everyone in this group to sum up what's going on in their relationship. What seems to be the problem?" 

Dean rubbed his eyes and spaced out, his mind going back to a memory. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked. 

"W-What?" Dean asked, his eyes watering. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you with a boy outside of school," John said. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't ever do that again. You think that's okay? You think that being gay is okay? What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? You're such a disappointment and a disgrace. I'm glad I'm dropping you off at Bobby's for a few days. When I come to pick you up, you better have these thoughts and feelings gone."

"Yes, sir," Dean said anxiously. 

Dean rubbed his eyes again to hide the fact that his eyes were starting to water. 

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm good. Just a fight with dad, nothing new." 

"Did he lock you in the closet again?" Sam asked. 

"Nope. Not this time," Dean said. 

"That's a plus then," Sam said with a fake smile. 

"Yeah. I guess it is," Dean said. 

"Dean? Castiel? Why don't you two go?" Max said, Dean jumping back to reality. "Tell us, what's been going on." 

Dean stayed silent, Cas sighing. 

"He doesn't talk to me," Castiel said, Dean rolling his eyes and scoffing. "He hides his feelings and acts like he's fine when he's not. We talk but one minute it's communication and the next it's arguments. There's no consistency with him."

"Dean? Why don't you talk to Castiel?" Max asked. "Why don't you convey your feelings?"

"So he doesn't realize how broken I actually am and leaves me like everyone does," Dean said before getting up and walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

Monday afternoon 

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be in group?" Sadie asked with a smile as she walked over to Dean, who was sitting on the stone wall ledge. 

"Yup," Dean said uninterested as he stared at the grass. 

"Let me guess. You skipped?" Sadie asked. 

"Nope."

"You stormed out?" Sadie asked. 

"Yup."

"Why?" Sadie asked as she sat next to Dean. 

"I don't do...feelings," Dean said. 

"Why not?" Sadie asked, Dean staying quiet. "You can talk to me, Dean. I'm only here to help you and your relationship with Cas."

"I had a lot of stuff happen in my past," Dean said quietly. "A lot of crap."

"I'm sorry," Sadie said. "What kind of stuff?"

"Abusive and homophobic and alcoholic father," Dean listed. "I probably still have a few scars from him from when I was a kid." 

"I'm sorry," Sadie said. 

"It's okay. I moved on, sort of. Over the last few days or whatever, I keep on getting memory flashes of him though, which isn't fun." 

"We all have to face our past eventually," Sadie said. 

"I just bury my crap," Dean said. "It's healthy."

"Sure," Sadie said. "We keep a limited supply of alcohol out for the guests but the really good stuff we keep hidden. Wanna come?"

"Yes. Please," Dean said as he followed Sadie into the building and through the hallway. 

"So how long have you been married to Castiel?" Sadie asked as they walked down the hallway. "Four years? Right?"

"Yeah."

"What's your husband like?"

"I mean he's...he's Cas," Dean said. "Our relationship is complicated."

"I hear a lot of that around here. How did you two meet?"

"He got me out of Hell," Dean said. 

"Fun," Sadie said. "My husband and I...we met when we were kids. We're like childhood sweethearts. We would never hurt each other."

"I stabbed my husband when we met," Dean said, Sadie quickly turning around. 

"What?" Sadie asked. 

"I'm kidding. I'm just kidding," Dean said quickly before gaining a smile. 

"You scared me there for a second," Sadie said before stopping outside of a door. "This is where we keep the good stuff. Ready?"

"Absolutely," Dean said before she opened the closet and Dean went inside. "Am I blind or are there just food and sweet potatoes in here?"

Dean turned around and felt extremely dizzy. He went to hold onto the wall but fell on the ground before falling unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday afternoon 

"Dean stormed out? I'm not surprised actually," Sam said over the phone. 

"I'm trying to find him now. I keep on calling but no answer. How many people have disappeared from this retreat?" Castiel said as he walked outside. 

"Four so far," Sam said. "People check in and don't check out. It's weird. They do it in couples though which is interesting. They just vanish off of the face of the earth. No sign of them. Jack and I were thinking a witch; and we're still trying to find connections between the missing people."

"Okay. I have to go," Castiel said before hanging up. 

"Castiel. Hi," Sadie said as she came over to him. "How was group today?"

"Dean stormed out and I can't find him," Castiel said. 

"Don't worry about Dean. Dean is fine. I know where he is."

"Where?" Castiel asked. 

"Follow me," Sadie said as Castiel followed. "He asked if we had any alcohol that was better than the stuff we serve. And I said that we do but it's a little expensive. But he didn't care."

"Of course Dean is drinking," Castiel said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Does he drink a lot?" 

"Very," Castiel said blankly. 

"Are you safe?" Sadie asked with a concerned tone. 

"Why wouldn't I be? It's Dean. Dean would never hurt me," Castiel said as they continued walking through the hallway. 

"He was in here the last time I checked," Sadie said as she opened the door, Cas going inside the supply closet. 

"Dean?" Castiel said, seeing him on the floor with a rag tied around his mouth, him mumbling. 

Castiel got startled when he got hit with something, him turning around with a glare. Sadie gained a confused and scared look before quickly leaving and closing the door and locking it. 

"Dean? Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he untied Dean, who immediately hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you," Dean said, his eyes watering as he continued to hug Cas. 

"Dean, you reek of anxiety and...and fear. Are you alright?" Castiel asked before reaching into Dean's pocket and grabbing a hex bag and burning it. 

"I kept on getting flashbacks of when my dad used to..."

"Used to what?" Castiel asked calmly. 

"My dad used to lock me in the closet," Dean said quietly. 

"Why would he-"

"Because I'm bi!" Dean snapped. "He hated that his kid wasn't straight. So he used to hurt me and punish me and lock me in the closet so that it would be brainwashed out of me. Guess it worked since I can't even admit my damn feelings."

"Dean, there's nothing wrong with you," Castiel reassured, grabbing Dean's hand. "I promise you, there is nothing wrong with you at all. You are a beautiful human being who is loved and appreciated and cared for and has friends and family, even if they aren't blood. There is nothing wrong with you, except the fact that you're a pain in the ass."

Dean smiled slightly and rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you ready to get out of here now?" Castiel asked, Dean nodding.


	18. Chapter 18

Monday afternoon 

"I don't understand. Why does the victim have two first names and a last name?" Jack asked. 

"It's a middle name, Jack," Sam explained. "Some people have middle names along with a first and last name." 

"Why?" Jack asked. "Why do middle names exist? Is there a reason why?" 

"It's just the way humans are," Sam said. 

"Do you have a middle name?" Jack asked. 

"No. And Dean doesn't either," Sam said as they walked over to Dean and Cas leaning against the impala. 

"Do I have a middle name?" Jack asked. 

"Ummm..." Sam trailed off, looking at Dean and Cas for help. 

"Daniel," Dean said quickly. 

"Jack Daniel Kline. Cool," Jack said with a smile. 

"Jack Daniel? Really?" Sam said with a glare. 

"I don't understand," Castiel said. 

"Never mind," Sam said. "What happened to you? You look like crap."

"I was having a panic attack when I got locked in a closet," Dean said, Sam smirking slightly. "Shut up, Sam."

"I didn't say anything," Sam said with a laugh. 

"You were thinking it," Dean said with a glare. 

"I don't understand," Castiel said. 

"I don't understand either," Jack said. 

"Why were you locked in a closet?" Sam asked. 

"Sadie is the bad guy," Dean said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I pulled a hex bag out of Dean's pocket so I'm assuming she's a witch," Castiel said. 

"Let's find her then," Sam said. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine," Dean said tiredly. 

"Why don't you sit this one out?" Sam asked. "Jack and I can handle it. Right, Jack?"

"Right," Jack said, nodding. "I think."

"I wanna get back at this bitch for locking me in a damn closet," Dean said as he grabbed his gun from the car. 

"Witch," Castiel corrected. 

"I get it," Dean said with a glare, Sam smiling. 

"Are we still pretending to be married when we kill her though?" Castiel asked, Sam trying not to laugh. 

"Let's just go," Dean said with a glare as they split up, Cas going with Dean. "You don't need to follow me, Cas. I'm fine."

"It's better to work in groups when splitting up. It's how people die in horror movies," Castiel said. 

"Look at you actually listening to movie logic," Dean said with a smile as they continued looking around. 

"Does Sam know?" Castiel asked. 

"About what? Movie logic? I keep on telling him but he doesn't listen," Dean said. 

"I mean about what you told me before, about being bi," Castiel said, Dean stopping. "I understand if he doesn't know because that's your choice to tell him. No one should be forced to come out, especially to those closest to them."

"Sam knows," Dean said. 

"Does Jack know?" Castiel asked. 

"Nope," Dean said. "No one else knows, except Bobby. He knew and he didn't care, just like Sam doesn't care." 

"I fully support you, I hope you realize that," Castiel said. 

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said before hearing a gunshot go off, them following the sound to Sam. 

"Is she dead?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said, standing over the body. 

"Good. The bitch deserves it," Dean said.


	19. Chapter 19

Monday night 

"I'm thinking about ordering a pizza for dinner. What do you think?" Dean asked. 

"I have a middle name," Jack said to himself with a smile on his face. "That's so cool. Jack Daniel Kline. Or am I Winchester? Jack Daniel Winchester. They both sound nice. Can I even chose my last name? Am I a Kline or Winchester?" 

"Jack!" Dean said. 

"Huh? Sorry," Jack said. "Pizza is fine. Pizza sounds good." 

"Sammy. Cas. You two fine with pizza?"

"Pizza is fine," Castiel said. "I don't eat, you do realize that."

"More for me then," Dean said with a smile. 

"Pizza's fine, man," Sam said before hearing his phone ring. "I gotta take this."

Sam got up and left while Dean pulled a pizza menu out of his pocket and scanned through it. 

"Dean. You still haven't given me the talk," Jack said, Dean choking on the beer he was drinking. "I still don't even know what the talk is."

"I'll explain it to you later," Dean said. 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. 

"Yes," Dean said. 

"Okay. Cool. Thank you," Jack said with a smile before Sam came back into the room. "Sam, Dean is gonna give me the talk later."

"Cool," Sam said as he came over to Cas. "Okay. Ummm...Dean, do you have your gun on you?"

"No. Why?" Dean asked. 

"What's going on?" Castiel asked. 

"So in order for the cover stories to be...authentic...I may or may not have had to call a friend of mine from Stanford."

"So?" Dean asked. 

"You two are actually married under those names," Sam said awkwardly. 

"What?!" Dean yelled. "Sam! I swear to-"

"I'm sorry," Sam said with a laugh. 

"I don't understand," Castiel said. 

"We're actually married legally," Dean said with a glare. "Under those names."

"What were the names again?" Castiel asked. 

"Dean and Castiel Novak," Sam said before busting out laughing. "I'm sorry, Dean. I am. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." 

"Can I have Hawaiian pizza? That sounds interesting," Jack said as he looked at the menu, Dean turning to Jack with a glare. "What? You're always telling me to try new things and now I am."

"I meant good stuff," Dean said before glaring at Sam. "Where's my gun?"

"Dean," Castiel said as he came over to Dean to stop him. "It's okay. It's fine."

"You're so lucky," Dean said with a glare before leaving, Sam still laughing. 

"So can I have Hawaiian pizza or not?" Jack asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Thursday morning 

"Dean. Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" Castiel asked from the backseat of the impala, Sam hiding his laugh. 

"Are you wearing yours?" Dean asked. 

"Yes," Castiel said. 

"Why are you wearing yours?" Dean asked. 

"Because we're married," Castiel said. "Why wouldn't I wear mine?" 

"Stop being amused by this, Sam," Dean said with a glare. 

"Not gonna happen," Sam said with a laugh. 

"Can we please just talk about the case?" Dean asked. 

"Ooh. Can I explain the case?" Jack asked. "I never get to explain the case." 

"Yes," Dean said quickly. "Go. Go ahead. Go ahead, Jack. Explain. Take your time. Take the entire car ride for all I care." 

"Cool," Jack said with a smile. "So we're headed to a small town in Maine. There's been multiple cases of people committing suicide, unfortunately. I personally think maybe it's a witch doing this. I've looked into witchcraft because there was a book in the library and I read it because I don't sleep very much. And I saw that there's a lot of different types of spells. It really has a variety, which is cool. So I'm assuming that whatever is doing this is maybe a spell. But I'm assuming you have other opinions on what could be causing this, which is completely fine too." 

"So how many people have died?" Dean asked. 

"Six so far," Jack said. "I couldn't find a common link between the victims though. They're all different ages and genders. I started looking for a link but couldn't find anything. It's almost like the victims are at random." 

"That's all you got?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Jack said. 

"Talk about something else," Dean said. "Hell, talk about that pizza you had that's not pizza."

"Hawaiian pizza is pizza, Dean," Sam said. 

"No, it's not," Dean said. 

"I liked it," Jack said with a smile. "Can I order more of it when we get to the motel?"

"You corrupted him, Sam," Dean said with a glare, Sam laughing slightly. 

"Oh. I meant to ask you. What's bi?" Jack asked. 

"W-What?" Dean stuttered. 

"I heard Sam mention that you were bi when you two were talking alone but I don't know what bi is," Jack said. 

"Dean-" Castiel said calmly. 

"It's fine, Cas," Dean said. "Bi...it the shortened version of bisexual." 

"Whats bisexual?" Jack asked. 

"It's a sexuality," Sam said. 

"What's a sexuality?" Jack said. 

"So a lot of people identify with a sexuality. It sort of explains like who you're attracted to," Dean said. 

"Oh. So bisexual is a sexuality. But what does bisexual mean?"

"It means you're attracted to both men and women," Castiel said. 

"Oh. Okay. That's cool," Jack said. "What am I?"

"Are you attached to a certain gender? Or no gender?" Sam asked. 

"How will I know if I'm attracted to a certain gender or no one at all?"

"You'll know it when you feel it," Dean said before he saw the town sign. "Okay. I'm gonna drop Cas and Jack off at the coroner's and Sam and I will talk to the latest victim's family. After we stop by the motel."

"The sister of the latest victim would be...Meredith Hale," Sam said as he looked at his tablet.


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday evening 

"Sam and Dean were supposed to be back by now, right?" Jack asked, seeing Cas pacing back and forth across the motel room. "It's been hours. They should be back by now."

"I know," Castiel said. "I've tried calling them multiple times but I haven't reached either Sam or Dean." 

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Jack asked. 

"They said they were going to the family of the latest victim," Castiel said before Jack went over to the computer. "What are you doing, Jack?"

"I'm getting the address," Jack said. 

"How did you learn to do that?"

"I watched Sam and Dean. Sam taught me a few things," Jack said. "I got it. 221 Privet Drive."

"We don't have a car," Castiel said. 

"I can try teleporting," Jack said. "But I don't want to use my powers."

"You're still worried about hurting us, aren't you?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yes," Jack said as he stared at the floor. 

"Jack, I promise you that I will help you control your powers," Castiel said. 

"What if I lose control again? What if I hurt you? Or end up hurting Sam or Dean? I can't hurt you," Jack said, his eyes watering. 

"Jack. You will be perfectly fine and so will Sam and Dean and I," Castiel reassured. "Right now, Sam and Dean need you. Trust yourself." 

Jack nodded before his eyes glowed, them ending up in a cold room. 

"Look out!" Dean yelled before Jack felt a sharp pain in his back. 

Jack turned around and looked at the person standing there before Cas grabbed his angel blade to fight. 

"Jack," Sam said anxiously from the chair next to Dean. 

"Jack-" Dean said before getting cut off by Jack pulling the blade out of his spine, Dean remaining frozen. 

"I'm okay," Jack said as he came over. "Why can't you two get up?" 

"It's the witch. Kill her. Knock her out. I don't care. It's like telekinesis," Dean said before looking over at Cas and the witch fighting. 

"Can I break this somehow?" Jack asked. 

"I don't think so," Sam said. 

"What happened?" Jack asked. 

"We showed up here and she's been the one causing the suicides. She said something about doing a spell or something to get power and you need sacrifices that willingly give their life," Dean said. 

"Why would she kill her own sister though? All for power?" Jack asked before getting startled by a bright light, Castiel now standing over the body. 

"They hated each other," Sam said. "She wanted power over everything else." 

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked as he came over to Dean. 

"Tired of getting kidnapped," Dean complained.


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday night 

"Truth or dare?" Castiel asked. 

"Truth," Dean said. 

"He's just gonna lie anyways so," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Isn't the point to tell the truth though?" Jack asked with a confused expression. "I mean...it's...it's in the name."

"It's Dean we're talking about," Sam said blankly. 

"I don't have any questions," Castiel said. 

"I have one," Jack said. "Do you love anyone?"

"Cas-" Dean said before covering his mouth, Sam laughing. "What the hell? Why did I just say that?" 

"Cas. Do you love anyone?" Sam asked. 

"Dean-" Castiel said before freezing. 

"What's going on?!" Dean yelled, Sam laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I found out that during the fight with that witch, a jar of powder got knocked over and we all breathed that in."

"So?" Dean asked. 

"It was a truth spell," Sam said with a laugh.

"What?! Get rid of it!" Dean yelled. 

"I can't," Sam said with a laugh. "Look. I called Rowena and she said the spell would wear off in a few weeks. So, until the few weeks is up, we're telling the truth here."

"So since we're all under a truth spell...can Dean finally give me the talk?" Jack asked. 

"La. La. La. La. La," Dean said as he covered his ears and quickly left. 

"Dean. Please," Jack said as he chased Dean through the hallway, Sam laughing. 

"How are you doing, Sam?" Castiel asked. 

"I'm amused by those two," Sam said with a smile. 

"Why wouldn't you tell us about the truth spell?"

"Because I didn't wanna stress you guys out. It'll wear off in a few weeks anyway. I didn't see the point," Sam said. "Plus I wanted to see if you two would confess your feelings for one another. Damnit, truth spell."

Castiel smiled before taking a sip of the beer in his hand. 

"You two needed a push," Sam said before covering his mouth. 

——

A few years later

"I still don't understand why humans put candles on cakes to celebrate the anniversary of the day they're born," Jack said as he adjusted the party hat on his head. 

"It's so you can make a wish and it'll come true," Sam said with a smile. 

"Blow out your candles already. I want cake," Dean said.

"Do I tell you what I wish for?" Jack asked. 

"No," Sam said quickly. "Don't say it out loud or else it won't work."

"Okay? Humans are really confusing," Jack said weirdly before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles. 

"Yes. Gimme. Gimme. Gimme," Dean said before quickly taking all the candles off of the cake and grabbing a piece. 

"Jack doesn't even get the first piec-" Sam started before stopping when he saw Dean eating the cake. 

"It's fine," Jack said with a smile before Sam grabbed the knife and started cutting the rest of the cake. 

"Dean. You're getting cake on your wedding ring," Castiel said. 

"So what? I'll wash it later," Dean said, his mouth full of food. "Stop complaining."

"Honestly, you're stressing me out so much my hair is turning gray. And I'm an angel so I don't know how that's possible." 

"You love me. Stop complaining," Dean said. 

"Get a room, you two," Sam said. 

"What'd you wish for?" Castiel asked. "Oh, right. You're not supposed to say it out loud." 

"For everyone in this room to find happiness," Jack thought.


End file.
